


General Theory of Magic

by KawkaAliterowana



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aen Elle (The Witcher), Aen Seidhe (The Witcher), General theory of magic, Magic, Ogólna teoria magii, Origin of Magic, Physics, The Spiral, Translation, Unicorns, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawkaAliterowana/pseuds/KawkaAliterowana
Summary: A theory about origins and rules of magic in the witcher universe. It's a translation of a fan theory created by a guy named Pilaster and published on his blog in 2008. It was originally written in Polish as "Ogólna Teoria Magii".I've loved it since I've read it and decided to translate it to English to bring joy to all that pin for some scraps of logic in the Witcher universe ;)
Kudos: 7





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ratzinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratzinger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ogólna Teoria Magii](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705562) by Pilaster. 



**GENERAL THEORY OF MAGIC**

**BASED UPON THE CHRONICLES OF MASTER ANDRZEJ OF SAPKÓW SAPKOWSKI**

**BY PILASTER DESCRIBED**

  
  


> MAGIC IS CHAOS, ART AND SCIENCE
> 
> IT IS A CURSE, A BLESSING AND PROGRESS

Yennefer of Vengerberg

  
  


> CURSED BLOOD AND CURSED RACE
> 
> ALL BAD COMES FROM ELVES

Herbolth, staroste of the oldest regime 1

  
  


Considering the rules governing physics, chemistry and biology the world described by Andrzej Sapkowski does not differ from the we’re familiar with. With one exception. Magic. It must be duly noted, that many things achievable in the _witcherland_ _2_ (eg. portals) aren’t impossible in our world as well. They would, however, require enormous energy resources, greater than those of a whole galaxy. Therefore, magic in AS’ world can’t work with brute force of „magical energy”. Reservoirs of this energy, and with them capabilities of sorcerers are significantly restricted. With such an exertion did Ciri draw energy during her studies in the temple of Melitele – and that’s even if we consider that in that temple there was more energy than elsewhere.

Even if a sorcerer could draw without restrictions, just as djinns do (The Last Wish), one wouldn’t be able to break the space-time metrics, as in to construct a portal, with just mass. Energies needed for that are so tremendous, that even but a miniscule splinter of them would evaporate all of _witcherland_ or even the solar system!

It can’t be done by force, so it must be done by other means. This „means” seems to be a „third force” existing in _witcherland_ next to electromagnetic or gravitational force. This „third force” I will call the „Magic of the First Type” (MFT). We don’t know it's exact nature and we’re most likely never going to, unless the Master decides to tell us more. We can however aim to describe MFT, though that description must be imperfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only basic level high school familiarity in physics. If you find any blatant mistakes on my part feel free to correct me!  
> Also all annotations come from me! :)
> 
> 1\. I haven’t laid my hands upon English translation of the Witcher. In Polish this quote goes as „Przeklęta krew i rasa; wszystko co złe przez elfów” Herbolth, starosta najstarszego reżimu and I think it appears in the Sword of Destiny in „A Shard of Ice”  
> 2\. Polish fans sometimes call the universe wiedźminlandia, which I allowed myself to translate, as I have NO idea, if it ever was ;)


	2. Nature of MFT

The Klauza-Klein theory (KK theory), currently developed as the superstring theory, and M-theory treat electromagnetic and nuclear forces analogous to gravitation – meaning as time-space warp and vibration in more than in 4 known to us dimensions. By analogy MFT is a vibration of space in further dimensions – after the „gravitational” „electromagnetic” and „nuclear” ones. De facto – there are four of these dimensions (The Last Wish) and the sorcerers call them planes.

In so far as those dimensions according to the M-theory are „wrapped” or „curled”3  up on themselves into an order of magnitude of Planck's length (though recently reports that radius of a “curled” dimensions can be counted even in millimetres have surfaced), the planes of MFT are fully “unfurled”, “uncurled”. We can observe warping of our 4-dimensional space in those additional dimensions as MFT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. I have completely no clue about physics. No clue above basic middle/high school level physics. I just translate. And browse wikipedia in search for answers and terminology.


	3. Characterictics of MFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the previous entries an corrected spelling mistakes I caught!

Just as other macroscopic forces (to simplify the deduction I will omit weak and strong nuclear forces) MFT seems to follow the inverse-square law, which means that for a double increase in distance it weakens fourfold. Therefore all the astonishment for why the world is not fully known yet when it can be remotely probed, why do sorcerers transfer teleport, I consider to be unfounded. Even the Emperor of Nilfgaard’s wizards couldn’t accurately locate Ciri from a great distance.  
  


The means of controlling the MFT are an enigma. The Sorcerers, or the witchers can control it with only their willpower. Per analogiam in our world it would be comparable to eg. emitting and receiving the radio waves directly by the human brain. It’s not really so unimaginable as there are fish that do it. Just as a tremblador4 directly uses the electric current, an adequately skilled human, or an elf directly uses the MFT. It seems, however that the times of tumbling in the dark in regards to magic are long past for the inhabitants of the _witcherland_ , as they construct such appliances as the glass orbs in the dwarven banks that can use MFT without direction of a magic user.

### We can distinguish four types of spells

###  **a)Illusory spells**

The simplest and the most commonly used by the sorcerers. They require little skill and use little amount of magical energy. They can be sustained virtually permanently as in case of Lydia’s face or the walls on the Thanned Isle. The mechanism probably relies on disturbing the electromagnetic field with the MFT either beside the potential observer, as per optic illusions, or inside one’s nervous system, as per illusions of taste, or an orgasm. This category most likely also includes variety of magical lights and lamps.

###  **b)Kinetic spells**

Useful in manipulation of objects from a distance. Used prominently by the witchers in fighting, but not to be despised among the sorcerers as well. I’m inclined to remind you that Ciri’s examination under Yennefer consisted of a kinetic spell.

###  **c)Transformation**

Here the description will somewhat lengthier, as there are at least three types of transformations.

#### (a)Classic transformation

And probably the easiest one. Through the MFT interactions we level the organic EM and rebuild the body (as a caterpillar pupates into a butterfly, but much quicker) in a manner satisfactory to us and after withdrawing the MFT a new organism remains. Naturally the law of conservation of mass applies.

Examples: Doppler Dudu (who is magically detectable in his own form – MFT bindings, but not in a changed one – EM bindings), Nivellen, the Urcheon and also the Barefield militiamen.

#### (b) Replacement

Much more difficult. The replacement makes use of the “uncurled” MFT dimensions. Those are four space dimensions (“planes”), but they lack time. An object from a usual world put anyhow “on a plane” is in a timeless state and is no subject to any change. A perfect way to counter entropy.

We can hold “on a plane” a ready body (a hull) which we intend to “transfer” into and in a convenient moment we move our individuality simultaneously switching hulls and dimensions.

We are aware of only two people capable of this 5  – Philippa Eilhart who transfers to an owl with visible exertion and Villentretenmerth who does it effortlessly. Besides, the dragon certainly had a much more vast set of spare hulls as he could change into whatever he wished.  
Among the sorcerers simply holding something “on a plane” is much more common, Vilgefortz for example held there a magical staff, which he used to fight the Witcher in “Time of Contempt”.

#### (c)Compression

A transfer of a personality and body structure record to the crystal lattice, eg. nephrite. It’s very hazardous to the compressed. We know for certain that during compression a part of information transferred is lost. There is a risk not only of amnesia, but a severe damage to the body as well. It’s used scarcely – we know of only one 6  case.

#### (d) **Creative** magic

It is regarded a peak achievement of the sorcerers (“A Shard of Ice”). It is a creation of a whole new organism (the kestrels in “A Shard of Ice”) or a part of it (Vilgefortz’ eye) with the MFT forces. It’s likely that it is how Philippa’s owl and Vilentretenmerth’s Borch were created. Naturally the staring material consists of commonly available compounds: carbon, oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen. 7 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. What is a tremblador? I had no idea - there is no such a word in Polish. It's not English.. not French. Turns out that they are electric eels - freshwater fish from northern and central South America, well known to locals who frequent the water, many of whom refer to them as ‘trembler’ (‘temblador’ in Spanish, or ‘tremedor’ in Portuguese).  
> 5\. And Saesenthessis if we count the games.  
> 6\. Again - Triss in the games.  
> 7\. And all others if needed. I felt it should be noted.


	4. MFT and EM – similarities and differences

Out of all fields known to us, the EM field shows most similarities to the MFT field. The MFT – just like the EM – operates on a scale of interatomic and intermolecular bonds, it changes structure of chemical compounds (magical medications), however it doesn’t change neither composition nor structure of the atomic nuclei (no one in the _witcherland_ can transmute any of the elements). However a hypothesis equalising MFT with EM must be rejected.

**The basic differences are:**

  1. EM has two types of charges (+) and (-), while MFT has four. (The “elements” as called by the sorcerers, though terms “earth”, “water”, “fire” and “air” are not equivalent to those substances per se, but are somehow connected to them most likely as corresponding symbols in a sorcerer’s brain, not in any real sense. Similarly quarks posses “smells” and “colours” that have nothing in common with actual smells and colours.)

  2. The MFT in contrast to EM can be easily controlled by the willpower.

**The mechanism of this process I imagine as follows:**




A sorcerer “draws” energy, which means charging with one of the MFT charges (according to Yennefer it is easiest and safest to charge oneself with “water”) like a capacitor and then controls this charge by changing the EM field of the brain, which means by thinking. As we know from Yennefer’s lectures (“Blood of Elves”) a spell consists of three parts: concentration, a gesture and a spell proper. It all points to the role of the corresponding brain regions – including the motor cortex and the language centre – in controlling the MFT. Some of the simpler spells don’t require a spoken spell proper at all.

The process of accurate “mapping” of a sorcerer’s brain I leave to the neurophysiologists as it surpasses my expertise. In such an endeavour helpful will be noting a fact that even a miniscule change in a brain can ”turn on” and “turn off” magical abilities, as it was in Nivellen’s case.

I would also like to point out that only specimens of one and the same species, present as three races known as humans, elves and dryads (HED) (Why are they one species? They cross to give fertile offspring), can make use of the MFT, while dwarves or gnomes can’t. We can be certain that it’s a result of a different brain structure preventing these species from performing magic. Besides HED the MFT is used by dragons and… cats (“Blood of Elves”), though nobody knows how and whatever for.

Let us return to our charged sorcerer. The potential difference created between him (or her) and his (or hers) surroundings creates the MFT force enabling the casting of spells until the potentials are equal. The sorcerer can perform magic also after equalising the potentials by “spending” from his own organism some “water” charge thus creating a deficit, not an excess of this charge, though it is hazardous to the body.

Obviously where the MFT forces lead to the transformation of matter they create a force equal in magnitude but opposite in direction to the EM forces, rather than nullifying them.

The illusions (being just disturbances in the EM fields) require the smallest amount of energy, more is needed in transformation with the creative magic (which is making something “out of nothing” – just the commonly available elements such as carbon, hydrogen, oxygen, nitrogen…) being the most difficult. I’ll add that the sorcerers in the _witcherland_ had already developed MFT-based devices (analogous to electronics) working without a HED’s involvement (door locks, communication crystal balls), as well as such assisting a sorcerer in drawing energy, directing spells or at the very least detecting an MFT charge (the witcher medallion).

As a force analogous to electromagnetism the MFT has also it’s own insulators working with varying effect but always disturbing the MFT. One of such insulators, albeit not a potent one is silver. Dimeritium is far more effective in this field. There are also chemical compounds present in hemp and hop.

In our considerations we have reached a point where we can no longer avoid answering the fundamental question. Why is the MFT so well adjusted to the neurophysiology of HED, and only the HED? (Dragons are an entirely separate problem) I will try to answer this question in the next chapter.


End file.
